It is often desirable to convert frequencies of a signal from a first frequency band to a second frequency band, especially in radio frequency (RF) systems, such as in cellular applications (e.g., cellular basestations). For example, frequency conversion is typically utilized to allow for the amplification, filtration, and data conversion of a received signal at a frequency other than the RF frequency. Thus, frequency mixers are typically utilized in these RF systems for frequency conversion. Frequency mixers include electrical circuits configured to create new frequencies from two signals applied to the frequency mixer. For example, frequency mixers may be utilized to shift signals from one frequency range to another (e.g., heterodyning the signals).